Disk drives, including magnetic disk drives, are increasingly prevalent in modern technology. Modern technology is also becoming increasingly smaller and thinner. There is a need to make enclosures for magnetic disk devices even thinner as laptop computers and the like become more compact. One impediment to the thinning of the enclosure is the band supporting the strip-shaped flexible wiring board which is attached to the side portion of the carriage.